Applicants previously introduced a circular cut diamond having a brilliance which surpassed that of an ideal cut diamond (see specifications incorporated above). In this diamond cut, the crown angle is reduced to be less than that of an ideal cut diamond (i.e., less than 34.5°) while the pavilion angle is maintained at that of an ideal cut diamond (i.e., 40.75°). The reduced crown angle guided light so as to visibly brighten table-surrounding regions of the crown. One side effect, however, of a reduced crown angle is that overall diamond weight decreases. And while jewelry experts universally agree that many parameters factor into the quality of a diamond, the most common diamond purchasers tend to focus almost entirely on carat weight.